Era of Samurai: Code of Love Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters of that appear in Era of Samurai: Code of Love. General Oryo Your friend who works at a dango stand. She's clearly afraid of the Shinsengumi and warns you to stay away from them. You state that's she's a little older than you and a bit more experienced when it comes to love. Given her name, she may be based on Oryō. Oryo is a good friend, and is always willing to help those she cares about. She can get very worried and cry when relieved of that worry, seen when she finds out you're okay after what the Ronin did your house and you were nowhere to be found. Oryo - EOSCOL.jpg Heisuke Todo The 8th unit Captain of the Shinsengumi based on Tōdō Heisuke. More coming soon... Heisuke Todo - EOSCOL.jpg Keisuke Yamanami The General Secretary or Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi who often goes by Sannan. He's basically the same rank as Toshizo, but has a much more kinder demeanor than Toshizo's "demonic" persona. He's in a relationship with a geisha named Akesato in Shimabara. He is based on Yamanami Keisuke. More coming soon... Sannan - EOSCOL.jpg Yunosuke A little boy that often plays with Soji. About a year ago, he witnessed his home being ransacked by thieves and possibly the aftermath them killing. Because of that, he’s afraid to leave his home but often plays with Soji near the Shinsengumi base since it’s nearby, and the only other place he goes to is the Mibu Temple. He and his family are unaware that Soji is the infamous Okita that the townspeople are afraid of. Yunosuke - EOSCOL.jpg Toshizo's Route Coming soon... Soji's Route Toshimaro Yoshida A staff member who makes desserts at the Otento restaurant, but he’s secretly a Choshu ronin. He’s the one responsible for the series of murders in Kyoto which is called divine punishment. After Soji’s identity is revealed, he tells you that a new age is coming and being with Soji will only bring you misfortune. While working at the Ikeda-ya inn, you overhear his plans to kidnap the emperor and overthrow the government. He tries to convince you that the Shinsengumi are brutal killers and that his version of achieving peace is better, even if innocent victims are sacrificed, but you stand your ground. As the Shinsengumi raids the inn, he dies by Soji’s blade. He's based from Shimosawa Kan and Shiba Ryoutarou's fiction, however there’s no background information on him. Yoshida - EOSCOL.jpg Sanosuke's Route Katamori Matsudaira The daimyo of the Aizu clan who supports the shogunate and provides financial support to the Shinsengumi. He pardoned Sanosuke's execution when he offended the rich merchant and Sanosuke was grateful for him. He's based on Matsudaira Katamori. Katamori Matsudaira - EOSCOL.jpg Hajime's Route Izou Okada You first encounter the "young man" at your father's gravesite. He makes a few suspicious comments alluding to your past before he disappears. Later in the game it is revealed that he is the infamous assassin known as "Izou". He had been in league with Hajime before he lost his memory. He fatally wounded your father before he died. Izou Okada - EOSCOL.png Yamazaki Yamazaki is a doctor based in Osaka and is also your mentor. He comes to the Shinsengumi base after discovering your whereabouts. Yamazaki tries to convince you to leave the Shinsengumi, but you refuse. A compromise is made: Yamazaki stays with you and continues to mentor you. Though he is overprotective of you, he is a kind and caring individual. He had a close relationship with your father. It is likely they were colleagues or Yamazaki was mentored by him. His duty of care causes him to constantly dote on you and to ensure your safety. Yamazaki - EOSCOL.png Isami's Route Coming soon... Shin's Route Genzui Kusuka A Chousu retainer and one of Takasuki's comrades. Though Kasuka has the same rank as Takasugi, he is content with Takasugi's leadership. He is a doctor by profession and he aids injured Chousu. You warm up to him when he treated your injured hand and made you rice porridge. Yoshida (who is also in this route) calls him "Gen". Screenshot 2016-10-13-13-51-51.png Sakamoto Sakamoto is associated with the Chousu. An allegiance was made due to small numbers of opposition. Despite being opposed to the Aizu, it is unclear what his role was in helping their cause. However, he helps Takasugi plan the arson of the opium warehouses. Sakamoto is cheerful and happy-go-lucky. He likes to tease you and embarrass you in front of Shin Screenshot 2016-10-13-14-34-27.png Trivia *For some reason, Toshimaro’s name is in the Japanese order instead of the Western like all the other characters. In the game, it’s presented, “Yoshida Toshimaro”. This could’ve been something developers accidentally overlooked when translating the game. Category:Era of Samurai: Code of Love Category:Minor Characters Category:Era of Samurai: Code of Love Minor Characters